This application relates to a method of making a composite structure and structures made by the method.
Current designs of many structural components require load-bearing panels. These may be formed of composites or metal.
In composite manufacture, such elements may be used as beam elements.
The current methods for manufacturing such components involve multiple labor intensive processes and steps. This can result in relatively high manufacturing costs. In addition, the distinct method steps can often result in a variation across several parts.